Truth or Dare ala Shugo Chara
by Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29
Summary: Nitsuki (author) dan para karakter shugo chara memainkan truth or dare berdasarkan review dari teman2, karena itu please review and kasi mereka truth or dare sebanyak yang minna suka! #Summarygaje
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

Hi minna~

Nitsuki balik lagi, kali ini mau bikin cerita Truth or Dare. Untuk teman – teman silahkan request, karena chara yang bakalan Nitsuki tampilkan adalah~ (nyingkap tirai)

TARA~! (nunjuk ke sekelompok orang yang udah siap di balik tirai)

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Amu Hinamori

Tadase Hotori

Nagihiko Fujisaki

Rima Mashiro

Kukai Souma

Utau Hoshina

Yaya Yuiki

Kairi Sanjou

Jadi buat teman – teman, please review! *kabur*

All chara: (death glare Nitsuki)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimed : chara SC bukan punya Nitsuki, tp punya peach-pit sensei, gomen ne, charanya jadi acak kayak gini :v

Pagi yang cerah ini disambut ceria oleh seluruh penghuni dunia akhirat(?) seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang berjalan menuju Royal Garden, terlihat di dalamnya Amu yang lagi diganggu Ikuto, Yaya yang lagi main, Kukai sama Utau yang lagi ribut – ribut (apa sih yang mereka ributkan? Penasaran~) serta para anggota guardian yang lainnya.

Nitsuki: (mendorong pintu dengan luar biasa kuat) "Minna! Main yuk!"

All guardian: (cengok ngeliat Nitsuki yang datang gak diundang)

Utau dan Kukai: (men-death glare Nitsuki) "Apaan lo?!"

Nitsuki: (menghela nafas)

Kemudian Nitsuki memberikan beberapa lembar foto ke Utau. Utau yang ngeliat foto itu langsung blushing dan mingkem, gimana gak blushing coba? Nitsuki kasi foto Ikuto yang lagi olahraga, jadi keliatan kerennya. #plaak!

Buat Kukai, langsung Nitsuki ambil bola sepaknya.

Kukai: (bad feeling) "Bolaku mau diapakan?"

Nitsuki: (ngambil jarum pentul dan pematik api) "Kalau Kukai-kun ribut terus, bolanya Nitsuki kempesin terus Nitsuki bakar"

Dengan segera Kukai sujud – sujud minta maaf (dihajar FC Kukai)

Nitsuki: "Udah ah nanti ceritanya gak abis – abis, dengar… kita main Tuth or Dare saja, tapi dari review teman – teman Nitsu~"

Inner all chara: (negative thinking) 'Mau diapain nih kita semua?'

Nitsuki: (nyengir dan mendekati Amu) "Ne, Amu-chan~ jujur ya?"

Amu: "Nani?"

Nitsuki: "Amu-chan itu sebenarnya suka sama siapa sih?"

Amu: (bluhing) "A- apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

Nitsuki: (senyum sambil nunjukin sebuah kertas(?) request) "Bella-chan ngasi truth buat Amu-chan~"

Amu: "A- no… e- etto…"

Nitsuki: "Dare desu ka~?"

Amu: (blushing parah)

Ikuto: (meluk Amu dari belakang) "Si~ apa~ A~ mu~?"

weleh~ weleh~ jadi iri nih ngeliat love moment AmuTo (kena death glare Amu) ano~ back to the story!

Nituki: (menghela nafas) "Ano… kalian memang pairing kesukaanku di Shugo Chara, tapi ini bukan saatnya love moment kalian"

Ikuto: (menghela nafas dan melepas pelukannya)

Nitsuki: "Ne, Amu-chan~ mana nih truth-nya?"

Amu: (blushing amat sangat parah)

Lucu sih ngeliat Amu kayak gitu, tapi karena Nitsuki memiliki hati sekejam Rilliane (aku no musume) jadi blushing-nya Amu hanya membuat Nitsuki bosan setengah mati.

Nitsuki: "Jawab aja~ gampang kok pertanyaan Bella-chan"

Well, sekarang wajah Amu bisa dibandingin sama tomat kesukaan Nitsuki. Yang pastinya akan sama – sama berwarna merah dengan tingkat yang sama, karena kelamaan nunggu jawaban akhirnya Nitsuki nyeret Bella ke Royal Garden.

Bella: "Uwaa… Nitsuki-chan~" (agak blushing)

Mau tau kenapa Bella blushing? Itu karena dia Nitsuki tempatin diantara Tadase dan Ikuto

Nitsuki: (ketawa dark) "Bella diam di sini dulu ya~" (nyeret Amu) "Ne, Amu-chan~"

Amu: "Na- nani?"

Nitsuki: "Jawab atau liat Ikuto sama Tadase cium pipi Bella?"

Amu: (syok berat)

Nitsuki: (menghela nafas) "Ya udah, sementara Amu-chan mikir jawabannya. Nitsuki bacain request dari minna"

2 lembar kertas langsung tersedia di tangan Nitsuki.

Nitsuki: "Yang pertama dari Akira-Bellachan, kalau masih bingung orangnya yang mana~ tuh~~ ceweknya" (nunjuk Bella yang berdiri dantara Tadase dan Ikuto)

Truth  
1. Amu itu suka sama siapa sih sebenernya?  
2. Buat Nagi gimana rasanya pake rok, malu gak?  
3. Terakhir buat Yaya, masih suka ngompol atau gak?  
Dare  
1. Tadase pake rok terus fotonya dikirim ke Bella  
2. Utau sama Kukai lomba makan ramen, tapi tangannya diiket. Jadi terserah makannya mau gimana caranya harus BISA

All chara yang disebutin: (death glare Bella)

Nitsuki: (memblokir death glare) "Eiits! Masih ada nih! Yang ini dari Rizki Kinanti"

Pertanyaan

Amu kok bisa suka sama Ikuto?

Mau gak kalo rambut Amu dicat warna coklat susu?

Tadase lebih suka jalan – jalan pake rok mini atau pakai chara nari Amulet Fortune tapi difoto dan fotonya disebarluaskan?

Nagihiko lebih suka jadi cewek atau cowok?

Rima lebih suka naik pohon atau menara Eifel d Paris?

Kairi mau gak kalo rambutnya dibotakin kayak boboho?

Permintaan

TadaMu harus suap-suapan dengan mesra

Tadase harus melaksanakan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tadi

Yaya harus minum susu pakai dot selama 17 hari

Rima harus melaksanakan jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi

Utau harus nyanyi lagu Racun Dunia by The Changcuters pakai harpa

Nitsuki: "Well, keliatannya sih ini mau nyiksa mereka semua"

All chara: (ngangguk)

Nitsuki: (ketawa dark) "Sayangnya aku suka banget nyiksa. Jadi~ mulai dari request Bella dulu"

Nagihiko: (menghela nafas) "Bella-chan~ mau tau jawabannya?"

Bella: (cepat – cepat ngangguk.)

Nagihiko: (memberi Bella rok sekolah) "Coba Bella-chan pakai rok sekolah kami"

Bella: (langsung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.)

Ya iyalah! Siapa yang mau make rok diatas 15 cm dari lutut? Nitsuki aja gak mau! #kena lempar sama Nagihiko

Nagihiko: (senyum dark) "Lalu, kalau misalnya rahasia Bella-chan ketahuan sama yang lain Bella-chan malu gak?"

Bella: (ngangguk)

Nagi: (tersenyum lembut sambil ngelus kepala Bella) "Kalau gitu gak usah tanya lagi ya?"

karena aura dark di belakang Nagi terasa sangat mengintimidasi, Bella ngangguk cepat – cepat (takut kena siksa).

Yaya: (cemberut sambil dekatin Bella) "Yaya gak pernah ngompol lagi! Tsubasa yang suka ngompol!"

All (-Yaya): (sweeetdrop ngeliat tingkah laku Yaya.)

Nitsuki: (menghela nafas) "Ya udah, kalo gitu sekarang giliran Amu-chan~ jawab atau dapat hukuman?"

Amu: (langsung gelagapan)

Rupanya dari tadi dia sama sekali gak mikir (emang dari tadi ngapain aja neng? -_- #kena lempar tas sama Amu)

Amu: "Ano… aku… aku…"

Nitsuki: (langsung nodongin mic depan Amu) "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Amu: (teriak) "AKU SUKA SAMA IKUTO! ALASANNYA KARENA CUMA DIA SATU – SATUNYA ORANG YANG BISA MEMAHAMI AKU YANG SEBENARNYA! DAN KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA!"

Semua orang di sana nutup kupingnya, untung Nitsuki udah make headset duluan

Nitsuki: "O.k~ truth punya Bella udah selesai, masih ada dare nih"

Utau: (death glare Bella)

Nitsuki: (menghela nafas dan menarik Utau sama Kukai ke meja makan) "Nih, ramen special jumbo, sekarang~" (ngikat tangan mereka berdua) "Silahkan berlomba!"

Kemudian Nitsuki meninggalkan mereka yang lagi kebingungan di meja makan.

Utau: (memandang Ikuto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu)

Ikuto: (menghela nafas) "Makan sendiri, sudah SMP masih mau disuapkan?"

Utau: (cemberut) #kena injak – injak sama Utau

Nitsuki: (menarik tangan Tadase dan memberikannya rok seragam yang tadi dikasi Nagi ke Bella) "Pakai ini"

Tadase: (menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dengan panic) "To- tolong dare itu gak usah, Bella-san, Nitsuki-san?"

Nitsuki: (ketawa dark) "Pakai atau kusuruh cross dressing pakai ini?"

Tadase: (muka merah semerah merahnya)

Mau tau? Itu karena yang ditunjukin Nitsuki adalah long dress putih tanpa lengan yang punya pita di belakang leher dengan belahan dada yang rendah.

Tadase: (mengambil rok yang disodorkan Nitsuki dengan amat sangat terpaksa) 'Daripada disuruh pakai long dress itu…'

Kemudian dia memasuki sebuah ruangan dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Semua manusia yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun melihatnya.

Nitsuki: (memotret Tadase sambil tersenyum) "Dasar shota"

Tadase: (muka merah padam)

Setelah puas, Nitsuki memandang pasangan KuTau, ternyata... oh ternyata! #plaak!

Utau sedang nyuapin Kukai! Setelah dicek, ternyata Nitsuki kurang kuat ngikat tali di tangan Utau. Jadilah gadis itu menyuapkan sang pujaan hati ta~ pi~ Bella langsung pundung di pojokan, kenapa? Karena yang dia mau dua sejoli itu LOMBA! Bukan SALING SUAP – SUAPAN! (Rasanya gak bakalan bisa deh neng -_- ) #kena lempar guling(?) sama Bella.

Nitsuki: "Chotto, perasaan kalian seharusnya lomba deh?"

Utau: "udah, aku yang menang" (nunjuk 10 mangkok super besar yang licin tandas)

Nitsuki: (menghela nafas) 'Untung ini bukan dunia nyata, kalo iya… habis duitku~'

Bella: (masih pundung di pojokan + aura suram)

Nitsuki: "Udah ah! Jangan pakai acara pundung - pundungan"

Bella: "Tapi…"

Nitsuki: "Nanti ajalah~"

Bella: "Uuuh~" (masih pundung)

All chara: 'Ni anak emang minta kena rasukin batsu chara'

Nitsuki: (malah nyanyi) "Sam~pai~ kapan kau gantung derita cintaku~ memberi harapan~" (dijitak sama Ikuto)

Ikuto: "Jangan cuma nyanyi"

Utau: "Kalau emang mau nyanyi, nyanyiin lagu gw aja"

Bella: 'Dasar narsis'

Utau: (death glare Bella) "Lu tadi ngomong apa?"

Bella: (geleng – geleng kepala) "Gak ada ngomong apa – apa kok"

Utau: 'Perasaan tadi ada yang bilang gw narsis deh?'

Nitsuki: 'Udah deh~ daripada ribut – ribut, mendingan kita jalan terus"

Amu: "Truth request ke 2 udah kujawab tadi"

Nitsuki: "Kalau gitu truth yang kedua, mau gak Amu-chan rambutnya dicat warna coklat susu?"

Amu: (melirik Ikuto malu - malu)

Ikuto: "Nande?"

Amu: "Nandemonai"

Ikuto: (memeluk Amu dari belakang dan berbisik) "Aku lebih suka warna rambutmu yang asli"

Amu: "Ng~"

Tadase: "Kurasa warna rambut Amu-chan yang sekarang paling bagus"

Amu: "Arigatou"

Nitsuki: "Jadi Amu-chan~ apa jawabanmu?"

Amu: "Tidak mau"

Nitsuki: "Kenapa?"

Amu: "Aku lebih suka dengan warna asli rambutku"

Nitsuki: "Serius~? Bukan karena Ikuto-kun sama Tadase-chan yang bilang?"

Amu: "Serius!"

Nitsuki: (menghela nafas kecewa + pundung di pojokan) *Berharap ada modus love moment AmuTo*

Bella: "Ano, Nitsuki-chan lanjut gak?"

Nitsuki: "Lanjut, tanggung nih kerjaannya" (ngeliat Tadase) "Mumpung Tadase-chan lg pakai rok mini"

Tadase: "A- apa?"

Nitsuki: "Lebih milih jalan pake rok mini…" (nunjuk rok yg lg dipake Tadase) "…atau hara nari bareng Ran, difoto terus fotonya disebar luaskan?"

Tadase: "Kalo gak mau dua – duanya?"

Nitsuki: "_**HARUS**_ pilih salah satu, gak ada option ketiga"

Tadase: 'Mampus gw' (keringat dingin) "Ya- yang pertama"

Nitsuki: "Sini dulu" (ngambil wig rambut pirang panjang)

Tadase: "Do- doushite Nitsuki-san?"

Nitsuki: (makein wig) "Dare-nya jalan – jalan sana"

Tadase: "Eeeh?!"

Nitsuki: "Kalo emang mau ketahuan jati dirimu sebagai cowok, lepas aja wignya"

Tadase: "E- enggak, makasih! A- aku jalan – jalan dulu!" (langsung kabur)

Nitsuki: "Nagi! Lebih suka jad cewek apa cowok?! Rima! Lebih milih manjat pohon atau menara Eifel?! Kairi! Mau gak dibotak kayak boboho?!"

Nagi, Rima, Kairi: "Eeeh?!"

Nitsuki: "Mana nih? Jawab dong~"

Nagi: "Nitsuki-chan lebih suka jadi cewek apa jadi cowok?"

Nitsuki: "Aku sih suka dua – duanya, karena aku ganas kayak cowok & cengeng… itu sifat gender asliku"

Nagi: (sweetdrop) 'Emang lu apaan?'

Nitsuki: "Entahlah, tapi kembaranku bilang aku cewek psikopat"

All chara (-Nitsuki & Bella) : 'Psikopat tapi bikin fic kayak gini, apa dunia udah kebalik? Serius dia ini psikopat?' *Apa hubungannya?*

Nitsuki: "Dunia masih belum kebalik, aku belum pernah bunuh orang sungguhan, udah ah! Jawab gak pertanyaan gue atau gue potong seluruh urat nadi loe semua?!" (ngacung – ngacungin gunting kayo sudo)

Nagi: "Cowok, kalo cewek ntar aku dikira mau yuri-an bareng Rima"

Rima: (nabok Nagi)

Nagi: "Aw!"

Rima: "Mesum"

Nitsuki: "Rima lebih suka naik pohon atau manjat menara Eifel?"

Rima: "Tidak keduanya"

Nitsuki: "Harus pilih salah satu" (bosan)

Rima: "Tidak keduanya" (ngotot)

Nitsuki: "HARUS!"

Rima: (mengerang frustasi) "MANJAT POHON!"

Nitsuki: "Kalau begitu panjat pohon sana"

Rima: "NANI?!"

Nitsuki: "Kau tidak salah dengar Rima-chan, kalo mau nanti kukasi Rosemary tea special edition"

Rima: "ck, gak mau… gak level"

Nitsuki: "Whatever deh…" (ngebuang sekotak rosemary tea yg nyangkut di atas pohon)

Bella: "Mubazir tuh Nitsuki-chan"

Nitsuki: "Dianya gak mau"

Bella: "Ano… dia itu maksudnya Rima-chan? tuh" (nunjuk Rima yg lagi manjat pohon)

Nitsuki: 'Dasar malu-malu kucing' "Kalo gitu truth sama dare Rima selesai"

Bella: 'Gimana cara dia turun nanti?'

Kairi: "Aku gak mau dibotak"

Nitsuki: "Kok gak mau?"

Kairi: "Simple aja jawabannya, jelek!"

Nitsuki & Bella: (sweatdrop & jawdrop barengan)

Nitsuki: "Eh? Udah abis ya?"

Bella: "Iya"

Nitsuki: "Kalau gini Nitsuki ahiri, bagi yang masih mau ngusilin para chara silahkan review"

Bella: "Ano… dare-ku?"

Nitsuki: "Kan udah dilaksanain, ni fanfic emang gaje…"

All chara (- Nitsuki & Bella): 'Baru nyadar lo?'

**~~~ To Be Continued ~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Nitsuki: GYAAA~~~~~~` ternyata kemaren ada yang ketinggalan! Gomen ne!

Amu: dasar, bisa – bisanya ketinggalan

Nitsuki: aku kan sibuk! Ni aja bikin fanfic pas lagi sakit!

Amu: humph!

Bella: udah, ayo kita mulai. Cepat mulai cepat selesai

Disclaimed: SEKALIPUN NITSUKI NANGIS DARAH SEMUA CHARA SC TETAP MILIK PEACH-PIT SENSEI!

Nitsuki: "Gomen ne buat Yume Kanzaki, ternyata requestnya ketinggalan~" (bungkuk – bungkuk minta maaf)

Bella: "Kok bisa?"

Nitsuki: "Nitsuki kan baru balik setelah sekian minggu gak datang ke fanfiction, lagi sibuk"

Bella: "Oh"

Nitsuki: "O.k langsung aja deh ke requestnya"

Truth!  
1. Kalo amu lebih suka sama chara kamaichama karin yang mana?  
2. Nagihiko mau ke paris sama yaya atau ke danau toba sama rima?

Dare!  
1. Amu sama Tadase nari seruling sakti by cesar ya!  
2. Yaya mewek sama tadase yang lagi chara change!  
3. Semua chara harus lomba makan coklat buatan Karin Hanazono!

Bella: "Dare-nya kejam semua" (sweatdrop)

Nitsuki: "Whatever deh, ni seruling sakti juga gimana narinya gak tau"

Bella: "Nitsuki-chan ketinggalan jaman"

Nitsuki: "Biarin, lagian buat apa tau yang kayak gitu. Mending bisa nambah nilai akademik sama non akademik sekolah, udah ah! Aku mau jemput Karin-chan dulu!"

Bella: "O.k"

Somewhere in Japan

Nitsuki: "Kazune! Aku pinjam Karin dulu ya" (narik Karin lalu lari pake road roller Rin)

Kazune: "Oi! Balikin bini gw!"

Karin: "Kyaa!"

In Royal Garden

Bella: "Nitsuki-chan lama banget"

Nitsuki: "Dikejar sama Kazune sih, mana dy pake teriak – teriak 'Balikin bini gw!' emang gw penculik apaan?" (cemberut)

Karin: 'Kazune-kun bikin malu' (muka merah tajam)

All chara (-Nitsuki & Karin): (ketawa terbahak - bahak)

Bella: "Kasihan~"

Nitsuki: "Uuuukh~! Ya udah, request yang pertama, cepat!"

Amu: "Aku gak suka siapa – siapa dari Kamichama Karin, tapi mungkin aku lumayan suka Kazusa"

Nitsuki: "Jawaban yang diluar dugaan, kukira kau bakalan milih Kazune"

Karin: (death glare Nitsuki)

Nitsuki: "Fu~ gak mempan, request kedua!"

Nagi: "Danau toba bareng Rima, sekalian nge-date"

Rima: (blushing + death glare Nagi)

Nitsuki: "So sweet, jadi pengen punya cowok kayak Nagi"

Rima: 'Siapa yang mau punya cowok banci kaleng? Amit – amit jaban bayi'

Somewhere in someplace

Deidara: "Huachim!" (gosok idung pake lengan jubah) "Siapa yagosipin gw?"

Tobi: "Deidara-senpai jorok ih! Tobi anak baik mau minjamin Deidara-senpai saputangan"

Deidara: "Thanks"

Back to Royal Garden

Nitsuki: "Hm~ well, Amu sama Tadase nari seruling sakti by Caesar y?"

TadaMu: "GAK MAU!"

Nitsuki: 'Gimana mereka mau? Tau aja enggak… hm~'

TadaMu: (bad feeling)

Nitsuki: (abis nonton video seruling sakti) "Pelajari lalu cepat nari, kalo gak ntar telur kalian gw pecahin"

TadaMu: (cepet2 pelajari)

Nitsuki: "Udah?"

TadaMu: (ngangguk)

Nitsuki: "Cepet nari sono!" (nendang TadaMu) #dibakar TadaMu FC

TadaMu: (nari seruling sakti)

All (-TadaMu): (cengok)

Ikuto: (cemburu) "Amu…"

Amu: "Nani?"

Ikuto: (menarik Amu ke dalam pelukannya) "You're mine" (smirk) "And I hate when mine with others" (ngedeketin wajah)

Amu: "Don't say you…"

Ikuto: "You right" (mencium Amu)

Dan semua manusia di Royal Garden menahan nafas saat melihat love moment AmuTo yang SUPER DUBER ULTRA MEGA GIGA awesome!

Nitsuki: 'Kya~~!'

Bella: (bisik - bisik) "Ni… Nitsuki-chan, u… udah dulu~"

Nitsuki: (mingkem) 'Gak rela~'

Utau: "Tugas gw"

Seluruh anggota guardian, Karin, dan Bella diangkut keluar, Nitsuki meluk – meluk tiang karena gak mau keluar, tingkah tersebut berhasil membuat mereka semua minus AmuTo yang masih asik ciuman sweatdrop & jawdrop

Nitsuki: "Gak! Aku gak mau keluar~!" (meluk tiang erat - erat)

Utau: "Ke~ lu~ ar sekarang!" (narik Nitsuki)

Nitsuki: "Engga'!"

Utau: "Keluar!"

Nitsuki: "Enggak!"

Utau: "Keluar!"

Nitsuki: "Enggak mau!"

Ikuto: "Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

Nitsuki & Utau: "Udah selesai?!"

Ikuto: "Udah"

Nitsuki: (menghela nafas kecewa)

Ikuto: (membungkuk & berbisik ke Nitsuki) "Bikin fic romance aku & Amu banyak - banyak"

Nitsuki: "no lime, no lemon. Kalo sekedar ciuman masih o.k"

Ikuto: "Deal"

Bella: "Kalian bik – bisik apa?"

Nitsuki: "Enggak, dare kedua! Udah sore nih!"

Tadase: "Boku no kokoro, UNLOCK!"

Nitsuki: "Huah~"

Royal Platinum a.k.a Tadase: (ngambil seluruh permen Yaya)

Yaya: "Permen Yaya diambil semua…" (mewek) "HUAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~ HU HU HU~~~~~~~~~`` TADASE JAHAT!"

All (-Yaya &Tadase): (jawdrop)

Nitsuki: 'Mirip Tobi'

Somewhere in someplace

Tobi: "Kok Tobi jadi berinding ya?"

Deidara: "Merinding, bukan berinding. Mungkin kau kena flu"

Tobi: "Mungkin senpai benar"

Back to Royal Garden

Nitsuki: (cuek) "Dare terakhir!"

Karin: "Colatnya udah sedia"

Nitsuki: "Ambil coklatnya" (death glare)

Sekejab kemudian seluruh guardian udah megang coklatnya

Nitsuki: "Lomba dimulai dari… SEKARANG!"

Sementara semua chara lomba, Bella, Nitsuki sama Karin minum the

1 jam kemudian

Nitsuki: "Pemenangnya UTAU!"

Utau: "YES!"

Ikuto: 'dasar perut karet'

Utau: "Barusan kau bilang sesuatu"

Ikuto: "Tidak"

Nitsuki: "Udah ah! Maaf kalo chapter ini gaje, bikinnya kilat! Takut ketahuan ortu, reviewnya masih ditunggu Minna!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nitsuki: "Gitu ToD update, langsung ada yang minta dare hahaha… emang mau ngenyiksa mereka ya?" #dibakar chara SC

Bella: "Hahaha ganbatte Nitsuki-chan~"

_Disclaimed: SEKALI LAGI! SELURUH CHARA SC HANYA MILIK PEACH-PIT SENSEI!_

Nitsuki: "Nitsuki balik lagi bersama Bella"

Bella: "Halo minna"

Nitsuki: "Langsung main ke request neng"

Bella: "Ini request dari Bella"

Semua pemain SC main rumah – rumahan

Semua pair harus ngegombalin pasanganny masing – masing

semua pemain SC harus nyebutin SATU kejelekan Amu

Nitsuki: "Gak usah banyak cincong! Langsung ke dare pertama"

Yaya: "Yaya mau jadi anak bungsu~"

Utau: "Aku jadi tante aja deh"

Kukai: "Kalo gitu aku suami Utau"

Utau: (Blushing)

Tadase: "Kalau begitu aku jadi kakak Yaya"

Yaya: "Kalau begitu ketua kelas jadi anak pertama"

Ikuto: "Aku akan jadi ayah dan suami Amu"

Amu: "J- jangan seenaknya menentukan!"

Ikuto: "Lalu kau mau jadi apa?" (berbisik) "Pengantin baru sepertinya lebih menyenangkan"

Amu: (blushing parah) "Yang pertama"

Nitsuki: "Udah selesai?"

Tadase: "Tinggal Fujisaki-san dan Mashiro-san"

Nagi: "Aku akan jadi sepupu mereka"

Rima: "Hn, aku juga"

Nitsuki: "Nagi - Rima so sweet ya, Bella-chan~"

Bella: "Sampe sengaja kompakan gitu"

Rima: "Gak!" (Blushing berat)

Nitsuki: "Fufufu"

Bella: "Kawaii yo~"

Nitsuki: "Hati – hati Bella, nanti tsunderenya kumat bahaya hahaha… let's begin!"

Ikuto: "Aku pulang" (memeluk Amu dari belakang)

Amu: "Selamat datang, berhenti memelukku seperti itu"

Ikuto: "Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi?" (makin mengeratkan pelukannya)

Amu: "Bu- bukan begitu! A- anak – anak melihat kita"

Ikuto: "Kukai dan Utau bisa mengawasi mereka"

Utau: "Tentu saja, dengan senang hati"

Kukai: "Tadase, ayo main bola dengan paman" (nyengir lebar)

Utau: "Yaya main dengan tante yuk" (senyum malaikat)

Ano… emang sejak kapan Utau punya senyum malaikat bukannya senyum dia itu senyum iblis? #plaak!

Lupakan yang diatas

Yaya: "Yaya mau sama papa – mama~"

Ikuto: (mendekati Yaya) "Papa – mama lagi sibuk, Yaya dengan Tante Utau saja ya?"

Yaya: "Uuukh~" (cemberut) "Ya sudah, gak apa – apa deh"

Setelah semua pergi

Ikuto: "Tinggal kita berdua"

Amu: "Aku sibuk Ikuto"

Ikuto: "Tidak bisa ditunda?"

Amu: "Kalau kau tidak mau makan siang"

Nagi: "Halo~"

Rima: "Apa paman dan bibi melihat yang lain?"

Ikuto: "Mereka bersama Kukai dan Utau"

Utau: (muncul tak diundang) "Coba lihat siapa yang datang, ayo kemari Nagi, Rima"

Nagi & Rima: (ngikutin Utau)

Kukai: 'Kalau aja Utau beneran jadi istri gue, gue bakalan jadi cowok paling hepi sedunia'

Nitsuki: "Ngegumam gak usah pake gue, bukan anak Jakarta juga"

Kukai: 'Semua ketahuan sama dia, repot' -,-

Nitsuki: (ketawa dark)

Bella: "Udah ah, ntar gak jelas ceritanya, sekarang Bella mau ngeliat masing – masing chara nyebutin kejelekan Amu dulu! Baru ngegombalin pasangannya masing - masing"

Nagi: "Tsundere" (Amu masih mingkem)

Rima: "Egois" (sejak kapan Amu egois?) (Amu ngabisin coklat panas kesukaan Rima)

Utau: "Kemanjaan" (sejak kapan neng?! Yang ad amah elu kemanjaan sama Ikuto) (Amu ngebakar semua koleksi foto Ikuto punya Utau)

Ikuto: "Pemalu" (pemalu tuh bukannya bikin lu jadi gregetan?) (di death glare Amu)

Tadase: "Eng~ penakut?" (kena sepak Amu)

Kukai: "Kurang PD" (Amu bakar bola sepak Kukai, Kukai-nya pingsan)

Yaya: "Amucchi gak punya kejelekan" (dikasi permen sama Amu)

Kairi: "Joker itu payah memburu batsu tama" (dihajar Amu sampe sekarat)

Amu: "Dasar raja anak – anak! Ratu egois! Jack banci! Jack perfectionis! Jack kelebihan tenaga! Artis narsis! Kucing pencuri!" (menghajar seluruh yg disebutin tadi)

Bella: (puas) "Godain pasangan masing – masing sana!"

Amu: "GAK SUDI!"

Nitsuki: "Caranya cowok yg godain cewek, khusus untuk Tadase… gombalin Bella aja deh"

Tadase: "Iya…" (lemes)

Nitsuki: "Aku mau liat NagiRima duluan"

Nagi: (senyum iblis) "Nitsuki-san mau liat aku ngegoda Rima? Susah…" (ekspresi lesu + bingung)

Nitsuki: "Gak susah kok Nadeshiko-chan~"

Nagi: (death glare Nitsuki)

Bella: (narik Nitsuki) "Tadi aku ngasi Rima alcohol, coba liat aksinya" (bisik – bisik)

Rima: "Nagi~ hik"

Nagi: "M- Mashiro-san… kau kenapa?"

Rima: "Aku kesal sama Nagi hik… Nagi sama sekali gak perduli dengan aku hik… Nagi emang sibuk hik… tapi aku kan juga mau diperhatikan hik… soalnya aku hik… suka sama Nagi hik…"

All chara (-Nitsuki, Bella): "Eeeeh?!"

Nagi: "M- Mashi-"

Rima: "Jangan panggil hik… aku Mashiro hik… panggil aku hik… Rima~" (menggelayut manja di lengan Nagi)

Bella: "CUT!" (ngeguyur air ke Rima)

Rima: "Eh? Aku kenapa?"

Nagi: "Rima-chan~"

Rima: "Apa?!"

Nagi: "Bagiku kau bidadari dari pohon sakura, begitu kuat namun lembut, juga begitu cantik"

Rima: (blushing) "Apa-apaan kau?!"

Nitsuki: "O.k"

Bella: "Ganti ke Kairi-Yaya"

Kairi: "Ace!"

Yaya: "Apa ketua kelas?"

Kairi: "Tiada tawa yang lebih cerah selain tawamu setelah tawa Joker, tapi aku tetap memilihmu karena aku lebih mencintaimu daripada Joker!"

Yaya: "Apa?!"

Nitsuki: "KuTau!"

Kukai: "Utau-chan~"

Utau: "Apa?"

Kukai: "Di sini ada bidadari lho~"

Utau: (Celingak-celinguk kiri-kanan)

Kukai: (Nunjuk Utau) "Bidadarinya di sini nih~"

Nitsuki: "Tadase! Gombalin Bella sana!"

Tadase: "Bella-san~"

Bella: "Iya?"

Tadase: "Tau gak apa bedanya bulan sama Bella-san?"

Bella: "Enggak"

Tadase: "Kalau bulan menyinari langit malam, kalau Bella-san menyinari hatiku"

Nitsuki: "Cut! Amuto!"

Ikuto: (langsung meluk Amu dari belakang) "Amu..."

Amu: "Apa?"

Ikuto: "Tatap mataku baik – baik Amu, jangan alihkan pandangan matamu kepada yang lain. Lihatlah aku seorang, dengan begitu kau akan mengerti segalanya"

Amu: (blushing gak karuan)

Ikuto: "Kau mengerti Amu? Kau segalanya bagiku..."

Amu: (makin blushing)

Ikuto: "Katakan Amu..."

Amu: "A... aku mengerti... aku... aku mencintaimu Ikuto!" (muka semerah tomat)

Ikuto: (smirk)

Nitsuki: "CUT! Ini rate T! kalo kalian coba – coba ngubahnya siapin diri masing – masing buat jadi sate"

All chara: 'Ngidam makan sate ya ni anak?' .-.

~~~ The End ~~~

Nitsuki: "Hontou ni gomennasai minna~" (bungkuk2 minta maaf) "Udah telat banget update, terus pake acara akhir yang gaje. Gomennasai~"

Bella: "Nitsuki-chan..."

Nitsuki: "Untuk yang lain sabar dulu ya, ehm... terus... karena Nitsuki gak mau bikin banyak – banyak chapternya. Jadi Nitsuki batasin max 10 atau 15 chapter. Maunya berapa chapter?"

Bella: "Bella sih maunya 15 chapter" (cekikikan) #KenaGamparBella "Jadi Minna~ silahkan request sebanyak – banyaknya, tapi tolong sabar menanti karena Nitsuki anaknya aktif berorganisasi"


End file.
